A user interface of a vehicle computing system (VCS) may include hard-keys that control certain functions of the VCS. Additionally or alternately, the VCS may utilize a customizable touch-screen interface to control various VCS functions. To access certain features of the VCS, a driver of the vehicle may reach and touch controls of the VCS interface located in the vehicle center stack.